Kallekite
As dangerous as they are numerous, the Kallekite are a swarming reptilio-insectoid race that comes in a variety of subraces and forms. All Kallekite are linked by a connection known as the 'Bio Net', a biotech-based neural link that allows Kallekite higher in the hierarchy to transmit orders to their subordinates. The Kallekite follow a hierarchy, led by a subrace of 'monarch' Kallekite, which is then followed by a group of 'commanders', then the various other subraces of Kallekite. Kallekite Biotech is grown in specialized nests, with these nests sometimes burrowing deep into a planet's surface, sometimes going down to just above the mantle. This makes the Kallekite difficult to root out, and their ability to survive with limited air means they can survive for long periods of time if the upper floors of their nests are collapsed by orbital bombardment (long enough to dig themselves out, at the VERY least). However, the Kallekite have issues in the water, meaning it's difficult for them to make nests on water worlds, especially those with little to no land directly connected to the planet. To get around this, however, the Kallekite utilize dangerous aquatic subspecies to serve as submersible vessels and enslave the populous of these planets, in order to build suitable areas where the Kallekite can construct their nests without issue. The Kallekite follow a religion where their monarchs were created by a pantheon of gods that gave them various traits, and it is through the monarchs that their gods speak their desires. This means that the Kallekite soldiers will follow these orders as though they're words from their gods directly. This, however, doesn't stop them from having their morale shaken, or even broken, and an enemy showing power and confidence in the face of a Kallekite swarm can demoralize the swarm, lowering their ferocity and lethality. The Kallekite are known to take slaves - mostly for labor purposes, as they have little need for entertainment, though some slaves, females of compatible species, are utilized for Kallekite reproduction. As an asexual species, the Kallekite evolved a rare, parasitic method of reproduction. At the end of their prehensile tail is a stinger they use to inject specialized genetic material carrying cells into the uterus of a female from a compatible species. These cells intentionally hijack the mature gamete cells, both fertilizing and rewriting the host's DNA with their own, as they depart from the host's ovaries and are deposited into the host's own prepared womb. Once secure, the egg begins to develop into a fetal Kallekite. For those species compatible with multiple births and have, though it is a rare occurrence, released multiple eggs, the remaining Kallekite cells fertilize those eggs as well - though, most common is single births. The reproductive stinger also injects specialized worker cells. These accelerate the gestation cycle to the maximum safest, shortest period the host's body can withstand without breaking, as they prefer the host to survive for continued use. They can artificially shorten these, but this practice is generally only reserved for those female hosts on their last legs and wouldn't survive the natural duration. Kallekite utilize this method of reproduction as it allows the introduction of alien genetic material to blend with their own. This allows for increased genetic diversity instead of making them a race of clones. Considering that they are capable of using females from a wide variety of compatible species, sentient and otherwise, they have evolved the practice of purposely using specific species to breed individual castes. Though born small enough to safely exit the host's body through the natural means, young Kallekite mature rapidly. Their colonies have no need of 'children', so they grow to adulthood almost overnight, though the exact duration depends on caste. This, however, gives the Kallekite no concept of 'children', and thus even female children, who have already begun ovulating, that are captured by the Kallekite often find themselves being used as breeding stock by the Kallekite. Category:Species